1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to 3 dimensional image production. The present invention is more particularly related to 3D imagery in projection devices, which includes Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS), Rear Projection Televisions (RPTV) and other display devices.
2. Discussion of Background
Method and devices for producing stereoscopic 3D images have been known for years. Early examples include providing left and right images (e.g., photographs) in a device that requires a viewer's right eye to focus on the right image and the viewer's left eye to focus on the left image.
Films have been shown in 3D since at least the 1950's and generally require special glasses (e.g., red and blue lensed glasses so that left and right images are only fully viewed by the left and right eyes of the viewer.